


The Rocky Harry Picture Show

by FallingLikeThis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Boys Kissing, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Top Louis, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingLikeThis/pseuds/FallingLikeThis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Louis is about to find out just how much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rocky Harry Picture Show

**Author's Note:**

> I got it in my head a while ago that Harry would look hella sexy in a Dr. Frank-N-Furter getup. So, I wrote about it as a gift for a friend who agreed. We weren't wrong.
> 
> Special thanks to [prettytruthsandlies](http://prettytruthsandlies.tumblr.com/post/97268283266/harry-a-la-dr-frank-n-furter) for the incredible artwork.

To be fair, Louis had no idea what he was signing up for when he agreed to it. So, he can hardly be blamed for everything that happened. It’s all Harry’s fault really. Yeah, Louis’ going to stick with that.

And it all started with a sweet transvestite.

~*~

Harry sighed into Louis’ shoulder. “I love this movie.”

“It’s a bit strange,” Louis said shifting in his seat.

He’d been fidgety ever since he caught sight of Dr. Frank-N-Furter in all his lingerie-clad glory. He thought he was hiding it well but Harry could see his erection. Harry snuggled closer into Louis’ side smiling to himself as a plan began to form in his mind.

“There’s a showing at the Regal on Saturday,” Harry said looking at his best friend with a pitiful expression. “I _really_ want to go. Will you go with me, Lou?”

If possible, Louis looked even more uncomfortable.

“Don’t people _really_ get into those things? Like dressing up and stuff?” Louis asked. Despite never having seen the movie before, he’d heard plenty of stories about Rocky Horror showings.

“Yeah,” Harry agreed, quickly adding, “But you don’t have to.”

“Are _you_ going to?”

Harry shrugged with one shoulder. “I don’t know. Probably not.”

_Yes._

Louis sighed as Harry continued to stare at him with puppy eyes and pouty lips as he waited for an answer. “Fine. I’ll go with you.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Harry laughed planting a sloppy kiss on Louis’ cheek.

Louis could feel himself blushing but he hoped Harry wouldn’t notice as the other boy snuggled back into his warmth. And then he proceeded to watch as Harry absentmindedly palmed himself throughout the rest of the movie. Louis bet he didn’t even realize he was doing it. And if Louis rushed to his room when it was all over and pulled himself off imagining Harry’s hands in place of his own, he hoped Harry didn’t notice.

Something people should know about Harry Styles: he _always_ knows what he’s doing.

~@~

“I know, Niall. But I’m doing it for Harry,” Louis argued as he face-timed with Niall on his way back to his and Harry’s flat.

“I don’t know _how_ he hasn’t realized that you’re ass-backwards in love with him yet,” Niall rolled his eyes.

“Shut up. I’m home,” Louis whispered harshly as he pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door careless of Niall’s view.

“I’m not interested in that, Lou,” Niall joked from where he was pointed at Louis’ crotch.

“Don’t lie, Niall. You know you want the D,” Louis laughed, righting his phone as the door swung open.

“Is that you, Lou?” Harry called from somewhere in his room.

“Yeah, mate,” Louis answered dropping his books on the coffee table as he sat down to rest for a few minutes before Harry dragged him back out again.

“I’ll be out in a second. ‘M almost ready,” Harry called back.

“You’re so whipped,” Niall giggled at Louis.

“If you don’t shut your mouth…,” Louis trailed off in confusion as he heard the clack of heels walking over the hardwood floors to the living room.

“I changed my mind about dressing up. How do I look?” Harry asked standing at the side of the couch.

Louis drank in the sight of his best friend with his jaw hanging open. Harry’s curls were wild around his face, his eyes shadowed in smoky grey, and his lips temptation red. He was wearing all black. High heels over thigh-high stockings and panties with a garter belt. A corset deliciously wrapped around his torso. He played nervously with the silky, fingerless gloves he’d yet to put on and bit his lip as he waited for an answer.

“Harry,” Niall called from Louis’ phone where he was privy to the look on his friend’s face. “What have you done to Louis?”

“Nothing,” Harry said with a smirk. “Why, do you think I _should_?”

Niall cursed under his breath about what idiots they were. “I’ll talk to you losers later.”

Louis wasn’t even aware that Niall had hung up. All thoughts of Niall left his head the moment Harry had entered the room dressed like that. Though to be fair, he probably would have hung up on Niall soon no matter _what_ Harry was wearing.

Harry walked closer, gingerly removing Louis’ phone from his hand and putting it on the coffee table next to his books.

“Are you ready to give yourself over to absolute pleasure?” Harry asked pulling Louis up from the couch, the other boy completely pliant to his will.

Louis gulped loudly but nodded vigorously, eyes never leaving Harry’s ruby red lips.

Harry smirked at Louis and turned away to get a coat from the rack by the door. He could feel Louis’ eyes travel down his back and rake over his ass and legs as he walked. And he loved every second of it.

Harry started to put on his coat but it was ripped from his hands. The coat and finger-less gloves he’d still been clutching falling to the floor.

He turned to Louis in confusion but the hunger in Louis’ eyes explained everything.

“Don’t,” Louis said as he crowded into Harry’s space. “Don’t cover up.”

“Such a perfect specimen of manhood,” Harry murmured, switching their places so that Louis was pressed back against the wall as he trailed a hand down Louis’ chest. “So…dominant. Do you want to dominate me, Louis?”

Louis’ eyes burned with a raging passion for the boy that was tempting and teasing him. A tremor racked his spine and Harry leaned in pressing one soft, lipstick kiss to Louis’ neck.

“Come on, Lou. I know you want to,” He whispered, lips brushing the other boy’s ear. “I see you shiver with antici…pation.”

And that was it for Louis. He tangled his fingers in Harry’s curls and pulled Harry’s lips to his.

They kissed hard, pressing against each other desperately. Both of them had wanted this for so long but both too afraid to give in to it. Louis removed one hand from Harry’s hair to grip low between Harry’s legs on his soft, milky thigh, slowly sliding his hand up to glide over the smooth fabric covering Harry’s clothed erection.

Harry moaned into Louis’ mouth. “Touch me. _Touch me_.”

“You wanna feel dirty?” Louis finished the line they both knew from the movie they were missing with a smirk on his lips.

“ _Yes_ ,” Harry answered deadly serious as he moved his hands from the wall to grip both cheeks of Louis’ ass. “Let’s get dirty, Lou.”

So, really, who could blame Louis for dragging his sweet transvestite to his bedroom?

Once in the bedroom, Harry tore off Louis’ shirt and attached his lips to the skin at the juncture where neck met shoulder. He nibbled and sucked at the sensitive flesh as Louis’ hands clutched at his hips. When Harry was satisfied with the mark that he’d made, he pushed Louis down onto the bed.

Louis lay there, eyes crawling over the vision of his best friend smirking down at him.

“Does daddy want a show?” Harry asked, hands running from his neck down over his chest and abdomen and finally, caressing his erection in his pretty, satin panties.

Louis watched as Harry’s head fell back at the feel of his own hands rubbing his cock through the lingerie. Harry’s eyes closed tight as he pleasured himself. Soft moans falling from his lips.

“Fuck _that_ ,” Louis scoffed, leaning up to grab Harry’s arm and pull him down onto the bed with him so that he could climb on top of the other boy. “ _Daddy_ wants to do the touching.”

“ _Please_ ,” Harry whimpered as Louis grazed his fingers over Harry’s arms.

Then, with Harry’s help, he began removing the corset, throwing it across the room as he openly admired Harry’s broad shoulders and well-defined chest.

“I’m going to do this slowly,” Louis said placing a chaste kiss on Harry’s left nipple before moving to kiss the right one. “I’ve wanted this for so long. I’m going to make it last.”

Harry squirmed as Louis licked his lower set of nipples. They weren’t even sensitive like his other ones and Harry began to suspect that “make it last” was code for slow torture. The probability rose further when Louis began to caress his inner thighs, sucking bruises into them and breathing hotly against his panties. His dick got impossibly harder and precome was leaking through the fabric.

“Daddy,” Harry whined thrusting his hips at Louis’ face. “Please. Please, touch me.”

“Why, Harry, I had no idea you were _such_ a greedy boy,” Louis smirked down at him but didn’t give him what he wanted as he simply lifted one of Harry’s legs and kissed his stocking covered calf before pulling off his high heel and dropping it to the floor. He gave the other leg the same treatment and crawled back up to straddle Harry’s hips.

Harry sighed with relief as Louis’ ass began grinding down on his dick. It was good, _so_ good. But it wasn’t enough. And Louis knew it.

“Is _this_ what you wanted?” He teased as he ground his ass into Harry’s erection and pinched a nipple between his fingers.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Harry moaned as he thrust his hips again and reached to pull Louis down for a kiss.

“Now, now,” Louis scolded playfully, capturing the other boy’s wrists and pressing them into the sheets. “ _Daddy_ is in control. You have to be still for me, baby, okay?”

Harry nodded frantically. At this point he’d agree to anything probably.

“Good boy,” Louis praised him, still holding Harry’s wrists as he gave him the kiss he’d been craving, hips taking up their rolling motion and bringing delicious friction to Harry’s cock again.

Louis nibbled on Harry’s lower lip before pulling away and releasing Harry’s wrists. He ran his hands slowly down Harry’s chest as he considered what to do next.

“Daddy, will you…,” Harry cut himself off, cheeks flushing beautifully.

Louis was intrigued.

“What is it, baby? What do you want from daddy?”

“Will you let me suck you off? Please?” Harry pleaded, desperately.

Louis grinned and crawled off of Harry to remove his trousers and pants.

Harry was practically salivating at the sight of Louis’ beautiful, full dick. He licked his lips as he watched Louis lie back on the bed and jolted forward to obey when Louis motioned him to settle between his spread legs.

Louis lost his breath at the feel of Harry’s lips wrapping around the head of his dick. He doubted he’d ever felt anything as good as Harry’s mouth on him. Harry was generous with his tongue as he licked at Louis’ dick, teasing his slit before sucking him down as far he could.

“Fuck, _Harry_. So good,” Louis murmured digging all of his fingers into Harry’s hair as the boy bobbed his head on Louis’ cock.

Honestly, the way Louis was moaning his name and pulling his hair was enough to get Harry close to coming. He pulled off of Louis before he could get too close.

“What’s wrong?” Louis asked, letting his hands fall from Harry’s curls when Harry sat up completely.

“I was getting close,” Harry answered not looking at Louis, embarrassed by his lack of control over his own body.

“From just…?” Louis cut himself off when Harry nodded still not looking at him.

Louis kissed Harry fiercely, incredibly turned on by the admission.

“It’s okay,” he said against Harry’s lips as he continued kissing him. “I’ll let you come.”

Harry pulled away, looking firmly into Louis’ eyes as he shook his head.

“Wanna get fucked,” Harry announced.

Louis raised a brow at Harry and his grin took on a wicked quality.

“You think I’m going to let you get away with only coming _once_ tonight?” Louis asked crawling into Harry’s space and pushing the stunned boy onto his back. “That’s cute.”

And then he was mouthing at Harry’s dick through his panties, running his tongue over the smooth fabric and molding his lips over Harry’s bulge. Louis ran his hands over Harry’s thighs, letting one slide under Harry’s ass and squeeze the meaty flesh before sneaking inside his panties and brushing over his fluttering hole.

Harry came with a cry of “ _daddy_ ” causing Louis to grin and kiss him tantalizing slow and deep as he rutted against Harry’s thigh at the same speed.

Harry’s hands ran over Louis’ ass, grasping his cheeks and kneading the flesh like he’d never stop. Louis’ ass had always been one of his favorite things.

“Think you can handle my fingers?” Louis asked when they broke apart for air.

“But you haven’t come yet,” Harry tried to argue.

“I wanna come inside you,” he told Harry with a quick wink before he turned to get some lube and a condom from his night stand as Harry ridded himself of the ruined panties.

So, _technically_ he’d come inside Harry but not really. Harry was ridiculously disappointed at the idea. He wanted Louis to _claim_ him. In every way possible. He was pulled from his thoughts by Louis tapping his hip.

“On your hands and knees, babe,” Louis instructed as he poured the lubricant on his fingers, slicking them up nicely so that he’d be less likely to hurt Harry.

Harry obeyed immediately though he was somewhat less euphoric than he had been.

“Ready, baby?” Louis asked tentatively as he rubbed a wet finger around Harry’s entrance. Harry nodded through his cloudy thoughts.

He forgot everything when Louis slipped a finger inside him. It slid in easily because Harry had been in the midst of fingering himself when Louis had gotten home. He’d been three fingers deep earlier so he was still a bit stretched. Louis was suspicious.

“Haz?” He asked a teasing quality to his tone as he fucked Harry effortlessly with one finger.

“Hmm?” Harry was too embarrassed at being discovered to speak even as he pushed back at Louis’ every forward thrust.

“Have you fucked yourself today?” Louis slipped a second finger in with only slight resistance.

Harry mewled at the feeling of two fingers thrusting in him and nodded in answer to Louis’ question, his dick near to fully hard again.

“Did you come?” Louis questioned with a stern tone fucking Harry harder and making the boy moan sinfully.

“Nuh-, no,” Harry answered when Louis started rubbing his prostate. “You came home too soon.”

“Oh I did, did I?” Louis’ tone should have warned Harry but he wasn’t paying attention until he felt a third finger pushing in with the other two. It stretched a bit, stung a little but he liked it. “And what were you thinking about?”

“This. _You, daddy_ ,” Harry answered as Louis really gave it to him, curling his fingers perfectly every few thrusts.

Finally, Louis removed his fingers.

“Gonna fuck you now,” he promised picking up the condom and trying to open it with too slick fingers.

“Let me,” Harry said taking the condom. But instead of opening it, he simply threw it across the room and reached for the lube.

“What are you--,” Louis began to ask but ended on a low groan of pleasure when Harry lubed up his naked cock with a few tugs.

“I want to feel you,” Harry answered the unfinished question.

Louis studied him. “Are you sure, babe?”

Harry answered by kissing Louis, running his fingers through his hair. He pulled back from the kiss with a mischievous grin.

A second too late, Louis realized what he had done, hesitantly touching his hair with his cleaner hand and feeling the lube that Harry had rubbed all through it.

“Oh, you’re gonna pay for that,” Louis promised.

Harry raised a brow before falling back to his hands and knees, presenting his ass to Louis with a little wiggle. “Prove it.”

So, Louis did what any rational person would have done in his position. He nipped at Harry’s ass pulling a surprised yelp from the other boy who looked over his shoulder at Louis and glared.

“You asked for it,” Louis taunted with a shrug, following it up with a sudden spank that had Harry moaning and panting a little.

“Do it again.”

Louis complied. Smacking Harry’s pinking flesh again. But only because he had been a bad boy and deserved it. _Obviously._

“Daddy,” spilled from Harry’s lips this time and Louis couldn’t hold back anymore, lining himself up with Harry’s hole and sinking into the boy as he cried _yesyesyes_ into his arms.

Louis had to give himself a minute because Harry felt better than even his wildest fantasies allowed. Soon, Harry was pushing back into him, urging him on so he started thrusting back, holding Harry’s hips still and taking back control. He fucked into Harry hard and fast, and Harry’s cries grew louder and more wanton.

“You’re so good, babe,” Louis praised him. “Such a slut for me, aren’t you?”

“Yes, daddy,” Harry answered honestly following it up with a chant of “thank you, thank you, thank you”.

Harry wasn’t even sure if he was thanking Louis for _finally_ fucking him or the universe for _finally_ giving him Louis. Probably both. Harry was _very_ grateful.

When Louis felt himself getting close he slowed down, pulling out of Harry entirely.

“What…?” Harry looked back at Louis, confused by the sudden loss.

“Flip over, love. I wanna see you,” Louis ordered.

Harry did as he was told feeling relief and something else (adoration maybe? Probably. Definitely.) as he lay on his back and looked up at Louis as the older boy settled between Harry’s legs, wrapping them around his waist before pushing gently back into Harry.

Louis didn’t go fast this time, keeping his thrusts even and slow but still powerful as he surged forward and claimed Harry’s mouth. Harry’s arms wrapped tightly around Louis’ neck, holding him close as their lips slotted together perfectly. Harry teased Louis’ lips open with his tongue and slipped inside Louis’ mouth as Louis’ thrusts began to stutter. Louis reached down and gripped Harry’s cock, wanking him to the same tempo as the movement of his hips.

Harry cried into Louis’ lips and came first; eye’s squeezing shut as stars exploded behind his lids. He clenched around Louis and felt Louis respond by spilling inside of him. And, _fuck_ , if that wasn’t an amazing feeling.

They stayed put for a minute, panting into each other’s mouths before Louis felt he could move again without his legs giving out on him. He pulled out of Harry and kissed the blissed out boy’s lips quickly before rolling off the bed to get a flannel to clean them up with. When he was finished, he threw the flannel away haphazardly, not caring where it went, just wanting to hurry up and cuddle into Harry again.

Harry accepted Louis’ return to his embrace readily, pulling the boy close and making it clear that he didn’t intend to let go anytime soon.

Louis kissed Harry’s shoulder affectionately. “Does this mean you’re mine, now?”

Harry turned to look at Louis with a warm smile and eyes that sparkled with promise. “Always was.”

They drifted off soon after in the midst of lazy kisses and idly wandering hands.

~~@~~

Louis was woken early the next morning by Harry fidgeting nervously next to him.

“What is it, babe?” Louis asked still a bit asleep.

Harry startled at the question, surprised to find Louis awake. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you. Go back to sleep, love.”

“M’kay,” Louis agreed, already closing his eyes.

Harry nestled closer, laying his head on Louis’ chest and smiled when Louis wrapped an arm around him. He still couldn’t seem to stop himself fidgeting. Maybe it would be best to get it over with now.

“Lou?” Harry whispered.

“Yeah, babe?” Even sleepy, Louis opened his eyes and blinked down on the other boy with absolute adoration.

“I have a confession to make,” Harry said already making good use of his puppy eyes.

“What is it, Harry?” Louis ran his hand up and down Harry’s spine tenderly.

“There wasn’t really a Rocky Horror showing last night. I just wanted to wear my old costume for you.”

Louis nearly choked on his tongue. He was certainly awake now.

So, they talked about it and Louis made Harry promise to retire the old outfit. Well, except for _special_ occasions.

And by “special”, he meant sex.

Sex occasions.

Just so you know. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought. :)


End file.
